


Common Occurrence

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a common occurrence for Draco to turn up drunk in the middle of the night over the past few months, and Sirius wished he was strong enough to turn him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> This was written in the rarepair_shorts Wishlist Event 2016. The prompt was _"Do you only want me when you're drunk?"_

Sirius Black was fast asleep when someone began pounding at his door. He glanced at the clock beside his bed and shook his head when he saw it was two thirty a.m.

 _I should really give him a key_ , he thought.

Opening the front door, Sirius was greeted with a drunk Draco Malfoy.

“Hello, Sirius,” Draco slurred.

“Come in,” Sirius sighed.

Draco walked past him and straight into the lounge.

It had become a common occurrence for Draco to turn up drunk in the middle of the night over the past few months, and Sirius wished he was strong enough to turn him away.

They had met each other in a new bar which had opened up in Diagon Alley and after a few drinks made their way to Sirius’ flat where they spent the rest of the night together. Since then they had met up a few times and ended up having more drunken sex.

Sirius had realised early on that Draco wouldn’t bed him sober. It hurt, and now he was determined to find out why.

“Do you only want me when you’re drunk?” Sirius asked slightly afraid of Draco’s answer.

“No, I want you all the time. It’s just… I’ve never felt this way before. For a man I mean, and I’m confused. My father keeps pushing me to marry Greengrass but I don’t want to,” Draco confessed.

Sirius closed the space between them and cupped Draco’s cheek.

“It’s okay to be confused. I was when I first realised I preferred men, but there is nothing wrong with it. Tell your father the truth. It may be hard, but at least he will stop telling you to do something you don’t want to do,” Sirius said softly.

Draco shook his head.

“That won’t stop him. He’ll just say what a disappointment I am to him.”

 _And that is why you always come to me drunk. Because your father wouldn’t approve_ , Sirius thought.

“He can’t rule your life forever, Draco. You need to stand up to him at some point and you need to do it before you do something that will make you unhappy for the rest of you life. Like marrying that Greengrass girl. At least if you told him she would have a chance at finding love with someone who would love her back,” Sirius told him gently.

“I don’t know how.”

“Then we will talk about it tomorrow when you’ve sobered up a little. That way you will be able to think straight,” Sirius said.

“Will you come with me? To see my father. I-I don’t want to do it alone,” Draco whispered.

“If you want me there, then yes I will,” Sirius replied knowing that it would mean a lot to Draco if he agreed.

“Thank you,” Draco said gratefully.

“It’s no problem. You might also want to think about what you want to tell him about us before we go though,” Sirius said wincing slightly at his words.

He was fishing for what Draco wanted more that he was interested in what he was going to say to dear old Lucius.

“I will tell him that we’re together, and that I want you and no one else,” Draco replied firmly.

Sirius leant forward and kissed Draco deeply. No one had ever said anything like that to him before and he wasn’t about to let someone go who had.

“Shall we go to bed?”

“Lead the way,” Draco answered breathlessly.

Sirius took his hand and lead Draco to his bedroom.

Although the two men showed their love for each other through kisses and caresses neither initiated sex. The intimacy of just touching each other was enough to reassure the both of them of what they wanted.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep Sirius felt Draco press himself against his back and his arm slip around his waist. It was comforting and he hoped that it would happen for many nights to come.


End file.
